You'll Be Mine and I'll Be Yours
by haddocks
Summary: Astrid meets Hiccup at the worst time. A time when her life is slowly falling apart, everything seems unfixable and love is simply an unwanted intrusion. But somehow, as she becomes closer with him, she realizes that love can change everything. And thus, the two find a way to undeniably become each others, but not without making an awkward, blundering mess of it first. Modern AU.
1. CHAPTER 1

**Authors Note:** Firstly, hello it's really nice to meet you and thank you so much for stopping by to take a look at my little old story, that's really nice of you! Secondly, this is my first HTTYD story ever so it should be very, very interesting and I hope you stick around for the ride, it'll be fun. It's a modern au, which I thought would be an exciting twist on the story. Thirdly, since I am in school, the story has to come after that on my list of responsibilities so updates will be once a week (I'm hoping!). And fourth, I hope you enjoy, I'm a little rusty since I haven't written in a while but hopefully it isn't too bad. I've been bottling up my hiccstrid feels for ages and really needed an outlet. (God, they are so cute) Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think. Feedback is highly appreciated.

**YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS**

**CHAPTER ONE: GREEN EYES, FRECKLES AND A SMILE.**

**WARNING: MILD SWEARING.**

So yeah, maybe things weren't all too good. Maybe they were far from good, but fuck, Astrid was trying. She was fighting and yeah maybe she hadn't spoken to her parents since Christmas and it was now nearing spring time and maybe they were still angry at her for blowing up at their party or maybe it was something else, she couldn't quite remember. And maybe university was kicking the crap out of her and she was extremely annoyed with her roommate Ruff whom was also her best friend but she would be able to manage it. She'd promised herself that she would. So yes, things sucked right now but that was her life.

She rubbed her face; she needed coffee – or alcohol- or maybe both. Yeah, both sounded good. But she didn't think she had either at her house so she made a mental note to drop by the grocery and liquor store on her way home from class tomorrow. Astrid yawned, pushing the covers away from her body in a poor attempt to get started with her day. She'd stepped out into the hallway and met Ruff who was brushing her teeth, eyes fighting to stay open.

"When'd you get in last night?" she asked on a yawn.

"I honestly have no idea, had a good time though," she spluttered, flecks of toothpaste flicking onto the mirror.

Astrid forced a smile, thinking about ridiculous how she was. Ruff had been out on dates, which she presumed turned into sex, almost every night since Eret had broken up with her. Something about not really being into her that much anymore or some bullshit excuse guys like to use. All she knows is that Ruff has never cried for a guy, instead she goes straight to looking for a replacement. Astrid could really learn from that. She hadn't been on a date since she and Shane (or Snot as they so lovingly liked to call him) had ended their two year relationship over something rash that she knew hadn't and would never matter. But she held on it and hoped one day the hole would be filled. It didn't help that his father was friends with her father and that he had been the guy she'd fought with at her parents Christmas party in front of all of their cooperate acquaintances.

"Who were you out with again?" she asked, switching places with Ruff in the bathroom. "I can't remember."

"It was the guy from the video game store," Ruff explained but Astrid stared at her blankly, her memory still vacant. "The one that sat next to me in my Philosophy class a few times. Fishlegs, remember?" Astrid almost choked at the mention of his name. Fishlegs.

"Is that his real name? Because it if is, you've really hit rock bottom Ruff."

She punched Astrid's arm lightly, scoffing. "His name is Felix or something… we didn't talk much about it since he prefers to go by his nickname." There was an awkward pause in which Astrid grimaced at her friend because this guy sounded so fucking weird. "Think whatever you want, he was sweet and I managed to not have sex with him after and I was thinking that I might see him again." And then Astrid did actually choked on her toothpaste this time. It was the most wonderfully horrible thing she'd ever heard from Ruff. Because she barely did relationships, she was more sex and fun (hence the nickname) and maybe that made Astrid feel a little better about how her life was headed romantically. But shit, she was planning to go out with a guy who liked to go by Fishlegs and by the sounds of it, it was pretty serious meaning she'd be the only heartbroken fool in the apartment.

"That's great Ruff," she said lowly, walking past her into the kitchen where she proceeded to fill a mug with juice. She had a paper for her bio class to write and her advisor had asked to see her. Just as she was about to rattle off a few more to do's, Ruff gripped her shoulder.

"I was going to see him today and was thinking like, he's got this friend that's kinda cute and so maybe you should come with me."

"No," she glared, feeling unrightfully angry. "I have actual responsibilities to attend to unlike you."

"Oh come on, stop being so butthurt, seriously it sucks to be friends with you."

"I love you too," Astrid mumbled, taking a long gratifying sip of her drink.

"No seriously, when are you gonna let go of that thing with that Snot kid? He was an uptight loser."

"Insulting my ex isn't gonna make me feel better or go out with who ever your new nerd friend is."

"Come on, Fishlegs said that Hiccup-"

"Hiccup? You've got to be fucking kidding me," Astrid grunted.

She persisted anyways. "Fishlegs said that Hiccup just got out of a relationship and has been really depressed and he can't focus on us until he's doing better," she paused to gauge Astrid's reaction, continuing when she looked less hostile. "And that made me realize that your also fucking depressed and just out of a relationship and why not set you two up since I really need Fishlegs to focus on me because like fuck he's all poetic and its such a turn on. So, like I told him that you'd tag along today to meet Hiccup."

She groaned, "Ruff how many times have I told you, I'm not ready to go out with anyone yet."

"Astrid come on, just do me this one little favor so I can have beautiful poetic sex with my soon to be English major boyfriend."

Astrid really didn't want to, she really wanted to sit alone all day and drink juice and then get drunk until the empty parts of her didn't hurt so much but fuck she couldn't. Not when the future of Ruff's totally stable and healthy relationship was in her hands. Not after the severity that she'd been hurt by Eret. Sure she could hang out with some heartbroken loser for a few hours while Ruff and her Romeo went off and had fun.

"Fine," Astrid mumbled, she was far too nice perhaps. "But you are so buying me pizza later."

Ruff smiled.

Later, Astrid was tugging her jacket tighter around her body, entering the small video game store on the corner of 4th and Conwell, a dingy kinda road near the University. For some reason she felt nervous and tried to cover the lethal feelings with annoyance that Ruff seemed to notice.

"Stop making that face, you'll scare all the little boys."

"I thought that was the plan," Astrid replied, trying to ward off the March chill.

As the entered, the obnoxious bell chimed overhead and the few costumers and employees turned their heads towards them, including a fluffy looking boy who had dusty blonde hair and cheeks that puffed out when he smiled. He basically screamed Fishlegs. He shoved the shoulder of the much skinner boy leaning over a basket of cd cases, trying to sort them. As he straightened out, Astrid felt something in her gut, something strange like endearment, like she was going to blush at how cute he was. He was tall; with lanky limbs almost close enough to be considered lean. He was wearing large glasses and had a splash of light freckles over his cheeks and a bush of unruly reddish brown hair, the most vivid green eyes and gosh she shouldn't have like it. Sure he was nothing like the beefy, rich boys that she'd dated in the past but Hiccup (she was assuming) was actually good looking. Handsome even. In a nerdy kind of way. But nonetheless handsome. And she would never admit that to anyone.

"Ruff, hi!" Fishlegs exclaimed, jolting to engulf her in a hug. Astrid shuffled to the side, slightly more annoyed by the fact that despite hardly knowing each other it was obvious that the two were into each other, which erased the small hope within her that maybe this whole thing was temporary or fragile like a test run. But it wasn't and she would have to deal with the two of them being lovey dovey while she ate ice cream and cried over animal captivity documentaries and continued to make a mess of her life.

"Fishlegs, this is my friend Astrid, remember the rich, heartbroken one I told you about?" He nodded, turning towards Astrid with a gentle smile and yeah he really was poetic Astrid realized.

"Hey, I'm Felix Ingerman but you can call me Fishlegs."

"Yeah, I already got the memo. And hey," Astrid was trying to be warm. Emphasis on the trying.

By then, his lanky friend had trailed along behind him and was also smiling and why was everyone so god damned happy here? "Hey I'm Hiccup," he greeted, waving at the two of them, who waved back introducing themselves and it was all so fucking weird. An uncomfortable tension surrounded the room as Ruff licked her lips and stared at Fishlegs and Astrid was undeniably confused with her taste in men. Fishlegs looked oblivious as Ruff slid her hands around his bicep, steering him further into the store, whispering something in her ears that made his ears turn red. Yup that was Ruff. Ever flirtatious and entirely sex obsessed.

"And then there were two…" Hiccup murmured. Astrid looked towards him with furrowed brows and a heavy feeling in her stomach. She felt angry for some reason. Angry and tired and she wanted to go home.

"We don't have to do this, talk to each other I mean, like this is probably really awkward for you and I know your just doing this for your friend, because I am. So we don't actually have to try and you know… turn this into something when it's obvious it wont."

She knew that indicating even the slightest bit of interest in Hiccup was wrong because it felt like she was trying to one up Ruff and not be the only single person in the apartment and she wasn't emotionally ready to be out there and no matter what Hiccup was like, he deserved better than that. He examined her expression for a few seconds before mumbling something incoherent beneath his breath and bowing his head, walking away.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Firstly, THANK YOU to everyone that read, reviewed, followed and faved the story. I love you and your support is greatly appreciated. Secondly, this chapter is a bit short but I've been swamped with school recently so I apologize. The next few chapters will be a fluffy whirlwind (hehe) that you will love, I promise. So just hold on and enjoy the ride. And thirdly, enjoy the chapter as it does entail emotional conversations between Hiccup and Fish and who doesn't love that? Oh and don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

**YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS **

**CHAPTER 2: REALIZATIONS, EX-GIRLFIRENDS AND LUNCH WITH FISHLEGS. **

**WARNING(S): SWEARING.**

Hiccup sat slouched against the tan booth, staring out the window, and trying so hard not to be so dismal about everything. He had a now cold turkey sandwich and Fishlegs looking at him dauntingly, like there was absolutely nothing wrong in the world. When there was. There was so much that had happened in the last few months that had just fucked him over and while he was good at acting like everything was still together, yesterday's encounter with the beautiful blonde girl who'd refused to even let him speak had been the final blow that caused it all to come toppling down. So yes, he'd indignantly sit in this booth and look accusingly at everyone like they were at fault, though it was entirely his.

"Hiccup?" Fish said slowly, looking up from the bright screen of his phone, most likely a text from the new girl Ruff that he'd started seeing. The thought made jealousy spike through him and made his stomach hurt. Because this was his best friend who was finally happy and Hiccup should have been happy. But he wasn't. Instead, he was confused. Confused because it wasn't like he was ugly, sure he was lanky and a little bit awkward, but his mum had always said that he was charming. And he'd had a healthy number of relationships in the past. So how was it that Astrid had seen him and completely dismissed the thought of even talking to him? How could she have found him that repulsive? God, he felt so inferior!

"HICCUP!" he cried once again, finally taking his eyes away from the periodic traffic to blink at him startlingly.

"What-what?"

"For fucks sake, what is wrong with you? You haven't eaten or said anything, I'm getting worried."

"Fish, I already told you, I'm fine," Hiccup grumbled, crossing his arms.

After a short pause, he asked quietly, "Is it about Heather?" He instantly looked guilty and worried and Hiccup gritted his teeth at the mention of her name. Fishlegs knew he didn't want to talk about her, not now, not ever, so then why bring her up?

"It's not about anyone. Especially not about her," he replied curtly, patting around for his wallet so he could pay and get out of here. He wasn't going to sit there and think psychotically about love and all the times he'd failed at it. And he wasn't going to sit there with his best friend and talk about his evil ex-girlfriend who still haunted him. "Fish I should get goi-"

"No wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up; I know you don't want to talk about her. I-I just want to help you, okay. I can't sit here and be happy while you're miserable. So just tell me what's the matter so we both can be happy like I want us to be."

And Hiccup felt like such a fucking douchebag. How could he be so rude to someone who was so invested and concerned with his happiness? He was a grade A failure at being a friend. He took a rumbling breath, "I- it's about yesterday. About Astrid not wanting to get to know me. And I know, I shouldn't let it get to me because rejection is nothing new but-but I just- I just feel so hurt about it and I don't know why." He dug a hand in his deep red hair, frustrated. "Like, why does this random girl get to change the way I feel about myself? I- I don't understand Fishlegs. What's so wrong with me that at the first sight of me, without even speaking to me, she shot me down like a fly?"

"Hiccup, of course there's nothing wrong with you," his friend blurted immediately, frowning at the severely insecure words he'd just heard. "Don't say things like that just because of one girl, she doesn't mean anything. Did you ever think that maybe it has nothing to do with you and everything to with her? Ruff did say she just got out of a relationship, so maybe she's not ready to be out there again?"

Hiccup looked thoughtfully out the window again, considering Fishlegs' words. Maybe he was right, maybe Astrid was dealing with her own heartbreak just like Hiccup. And just because Hiccup wanted someone new to fill the void that Heather had left; it didn't mean that Astrid did too. But was being Hiccup's friend even too much for her? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about anything else besides what Fishlegs had said. That theory was sufficient enough for him. It made him feel okay.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Fish," he articulated, smiling small at his friend who looked slightly more relieved. "And thank you, I really needed that bud."

"Don't worry," he assured. "And listen; don't be so hard on yourself okay? You're the bomb Hiccup and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Hiccup crackled up laughing at that, so loud that the people surrounding him in the diner were eying him uneasily. It didn't matter though, because he had a friend like Fishlegs and he was oh so thankful.

"Honestly Fishlegs, thanks. I dunno what I'd do with out you. And I'm really happy that you've found someone, you deserve it," Hiccup said, finally taking a bite of his dreadfully cold sandwich and beginning to talk to his friend about other things.

Though this small surge of self-confidence would suffice for the next little while, he still had his lingering doubts and creeping sensations of loneliness that he would soon have to address. But for now, talking to his best friend about video game discounts and a project for his statistics class that he needed to do was good enough.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**A/N:** So heres the third instalment, thanks to the wonderful feedback and reception that the stories received so far. It really means the world to me! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, it includes lots of my favourite things like scruffy morning Hiccup, apologetic Astrid and an all knowing Fishlegs. Aha so happy reading and please leave me some feedback or predictions of what you think will happen next. Love you :)

**YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS**

**CHAPTER 3: COFFEE SHOPS, APOLOGIES AND HICCUP'S NUMBER**

**WARNING (S): SWEARING.**

Astrid stumbled into the small coffee shop on the corner of campus. It was well away from her first class that would be beginning in 20 minutes but she couldn't be bothered, she needed a heavy dose of caffeine to lift exhaustion that had engulfed her the past week. And it wasn't like the tiredness that she usually felt. This was a sort of fatigue that had nestled in her bones and made her feel grey and dry and unable to do anything properly or at all even. An exhaustion that had set in the moment she met Fishlegs and Hiccup. And she didn't know what was worse, the fact the Ruff's relationship with the fluffy boy made her feel so fucking lonely or the regret she felt for being rude to Hiccup. She couldn't decide and thus couldn't remove either realization from her mind. All her time in bed was spent scrolling through mental images of Ruff with Fishlegs, Hiccup's sadden faced, Snot's words and her parents. It had sucked her into a deep whole of oblivion and had her feeling more tired than she ever had before in her life. And she realized maybe this was her midlife crisis, only it was happening when she was 19. Nonetheless, it still felt like everything was tumbling around her and turning inside out and not together at all. And it sucked because she always thought she was someone who her shit together, but she supposes she was wrong the whole time.

Just as was switching her weight from her left to her right foot and blowing out an annoyed sigh about the amount of rambunctious collage students milling about, she heard someone shuffle in and get in line behind her. And of course this was no big deal but this someone was talking on the phone. And this someone sounded an awful lot like Hiccup. Her heart was instantly climbing to her throat and her fingers were trembling. God what was she going to do would she ignore him? _No_! She'd already been rude enough, ignoring him would only make it all worse. But maybe speaking to him would be even more so because she would have to address her behavior from last week and maybe even think about the way his green eyes had begun making her feel uneasy and warm inside. _Fuck_!

"No Fish, honestly, I'll call him tomorrow- _No_! Okay I will, promise," he mumbled, groaning loudly when Fishlegs jittered away on the other line, most likely lecturing him about something. And Astrid wanted to hold in the expanding guilt and endearment she was feeling but she was doomed. And when she heard his phone click off and slid into his jacket pocket, she waited a few beats, trying to stomach the words and emotions storming within but couldn't anymore, so she did the stupidest thing she may have ever done.

Astrid whipped around with the biggest smile she could manage that early and deprived of caffeine. "Hiccup, hi!"

"A-A-_Astrid_?" he stuttered, stumbling backwards and almost crashing into the sleepy man behind him. His hands were up defensively, green eyes wide and glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose. There was a moment of mutual silence in which Astrid assessed more than just his horrified expression (which kinda offended her) and noticed that he was wearing the fluffiest coat and scarf and his hair was messy and she even saw a small shadow of facial hair over his jaw. And fuck he looked so adorable and scruffy and totally fuckable and she hated it. Absolutely despised him for it. "Uh, hi…"

"Sorry to startle you," she mumbled, watching the way he slowly recomposed himself.

"Oh, no it's, uh, no problem." He was nervous and she could tell. Only she wishes he wasn't.

"Do you-" Astrid stopped herself, she wasn't sure how to start a discussion without addressing the looming memory of their last encounter. "Do you come here a lot?"

He lifted a brow, "Well yeah, it is a coffee shop at a university that I happen to go to. Why, is my coffee schedule something of interest?" _Fucker_.

"No I- I trying to make conversation." She hated that he was making her so timid and scared. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"What happened to not talking to each other and not making a go of this?" He sounded resentful was looking at the floor to keep the fire in his eyes hidden.

"Look Hiccup-" Astrid started, lip between her teeth anxiously.

"You don't have to tell me again, trust me, I got the message loud and clear. People like you don't like people like me."

"God Hiccup, that's not fair!" She hated that he was doing this. Making it an issue that it wasn't. Making it about their differences when it wasn't. There was nothing not to like about him, it was her that was the problem. "This isn't about who you are or what you look like. This is about me and I'm honestly so fucking sorry for how I behaved. It was rude and bitchy and I'm honestly- I'm better than that, believe me. But these past couple of months have sucked and I guess I'm just not ready to be out there and… well I'm sorry." She looked him dead in the eye and he stared at her also, eyes vivid and consuming. For a few moments they just stood their, looking at each other and trying to accept the words that had just sprung from Astrid's mouth.

He finally spoke, "Astrid… it's okay. I understand where you're coming from, the past couple months have been pretty shitty for me too so don't worry about it." He had the smallest smile on his face and Astrid could finally breath.

"Now that we've cleared that up, you think maybe we could be… friends?" Astrid asked, her own smile appearing now.

And he grinned at that. "Of course we can."

Later that day, when Astrid entered into her apartment after a day of classes and meeting with her advisor and making new friends (as lame as it sounded she was excited), she found Fishlegs sitting on her couch and Ruff no where to be seen. It was peculiar and she almost winced at the sight of the boy looking so comfortable in her home but she'd just have to get used to it.

"Hi Fishlegs," she started, hanging her jacket onto the hook. "What's up?"

"Hey Astrid and nothing really. Ruff wanted me to come over, there's something she wants to talk about apparently," he responded feeling the need for an explanation of his foreign presence to which Astrid nodded understandingly.

"Where is she then?"

"In her room, she got a phone call from her brother."

"Ah…" Astrid waited a few beats, wondering if it was appropriate to ask such a thing. "Can I ask you something Fishlegs?"

"Yeah of course."

"What's Hiccup's number?" Astrid's cheeks felt hot as she went to retrieve her phone from her back pocket.

Fishlegs grinned in the most knowing way and it made her feel really fucking annoyed. God, why was she doing this? "You aren't going to be rude to him again are you?"

"No, no that was- that was a mistake which I'm so sorry for by the way." Fishlegs nodded, giving her a gentle look before rattling off Hiccup's number as Astrid punched it into her phone.

"Sorry about that Fish- oh hey Astrid." Ruff suddenly burst into the living room looking regretful and Fishlegs smiled brightly at her and it was all so sickening.

"Hey Ruff. I'm gonna go to my room, I'll see you guys later. Oh, and thanks Fish."


	4. CHAPTER 4

**A/N:** Firstly thanks to everyone who showed their love for the last chapter, it really means a lot to me that you like the story. Secondly, I know the last chapter had a phone number in it which I had initially made up but it ended up being a real number (whoops, nice going me!) it has been changed and I sincerely apologize to who ever's number that is. It was completely unintentional. Also, thanks to the people who informed and to those who didn't call the number. Thirdly, as expected, here is the fourth instalment which contains more cuteness. ENJOY!

**YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS **

**CHAPTER 4: TOOTHLESS, TEXT MESSAGES AND CERAL BOX JOKES. **

**WARNING (S): SWEARING.**

Hiccup woke to the feel of one side of his face shoved awkwardly into his pillow and the other being scratched annoyingly by his cat. He huffed, adjusting his head and shoving the pesky yet beloved feline away. His cat, Toothless, cooed at him and curled up against his arm continuing to scratch at him because he knew Hiccup would eventually get up and give him food, because that was exactly what he wanted and because Toothless had Hiccup trained. He didn't want to though, he wanted to cling to the dream of him and his mother because it was so tragically wonderful and so he tried his best to ignore the claws skimming softly against his forearm. Fed up, he peeked one eye open and met the gleaming green eyes of his mischievous cat, possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"But Toothless I'm so tired," he moaned, reaching to scratch behind his ear. Toothless meowed back as if to tell him he didn't care for how tired Hiccup was, his hunger was more important. "Fine, fine. You win."

He threw his sheets away from himself and sauntered into the kitchen clad in nothing but boxers and an old Superman T-shirt, Toothless following closely behind. Quickly un-canning a jar of cat food and pouring it into a plate, he placed it before the awaiting cat who mewled in gratitude. "There ya go bud."

Grabbing his own bowl, cereal box and jug of milk, he spread out over the circular dinning table in the center of his kitchen. But before eating, Hiccup assessed his surrounding for a moment, it was completely silent in the apartment aside from Toothless' almost inaudible nibbling sounds, meaning Fishlegs was either sleeping (unlikely since he was such an early riser) or he was had not come home last night. He made a mental note to tease him about it when he saw him at work that afternoon. His relationship with the new girl had become so serious so quickly that Hiccup hadn't really had time to get to know what he felt.

But there it was again, the pang of something indescribable in his heart. A sort of burning sensation that made it hard to breath. It made him think about his last relationship, which was with Heather. It made him think about how she'd made him feel. And he didn't want to because he hated Heather. She'd exploited Hiccup, ruined him and taken so much while giving so little. She'd wiggled her way into Hiccup's life in the most venerable moment, when he'd lost everything and she claimed to help him. But she didn't, instead she used him for sex and pushed him around and embarrassed him in front of their friends and openly flirted with other people and then eventually cheated on him. The final act that had caused him to leave and had left the deepest wound that, even months later, hadn't properly healed. And the worst part was she claimed to do it all out of love. Such bullshit. But with Heather being his first everything, he didn't have much to fall back on as far as daydreaming went. He didn't have anyone to think of lovingly or pine after. Sure he'd just become friends with Astrid, but he didn't really know what being friends with someone like that entailed. It wasn't like Hiccup had her number or any classes with her. The only way he'd ever see her would be if he hung out with Fish and his girlfriend which would be way to awkward.

"Fuck," he muttered, raking a hand through his hair, he was frustrated and he didn't even know at what. "Bloody fucking shit-" His phone vibrated rapidly against the wooden surface, jolting him from his irritation so dramatically that Toothless peered at him curiously. Scrambling to unlock the infernal device he realized it was a text message from an unknown number.

**Unknown:**_** Hey its Astrid…. Feel free to save my number :)**_

His heart quacked and he felt a shiver rise through him. So maybe Astrid was serious about their friendship and maybe he didn't need to be so worried about being alone after all. Hiccup blew out a sigh, trying to dispel the large smile stretching over his face and the viscous butterflies in his stomach.

"It's a simple text, get a grip Hiccup," he told himself, before typing back his reply.

**Me: ****_Hey :) I saved it. Oh and just know that I added the sun emoji beside your name because that's what your hair reminds me of._**

Hiccup was about to punch himself in the face for saying that.

**Astrid: ****_lol and just know that I added the flame emoji besides yours because that what your hair reminds me of Fire-top _**

**Me: ****_Heyyyy that's not very nice Astrid, I meant it as a compliment. _**

**Astrid: ****_So did I fire-top_**

**Me:****_ :( :( :(_**

**Astrid:****_ awww are you pouting big baby boo? Would you like an apology?_**

Fuck Hiccup didn't know she would have such a soft spot or that he would find it so fucking cute.

**Me:** _**Yes I would actually**_

**Astrid: ****_I'm sowwy for hurting your feelings Hic, I really didn't mean to. _**

Hic, the same nickname he'd once hated now sounded so good coming from her.

**Me**: _**I guess I can forgive you, so what are you up to this morning?**_

**Astrid**:_** scrambling to finish a paper for one of my classes, wbu?**_

**Me**_**: being stared down by my cat and eating cereal**_

**Astrid: ****_you have a cat?_**

**Me**: _**Yeah… his name is Toothless and honestly he's my best bud**_

**Astrid:** _**Awe that's so cute :) ya know I never pegged you for a crazy cat lady**_

**Astrid:** _**or should I say crazy cat man**_

Hiccup stifled a laugh, he was far too excited from simply texting someone but there was something about Astrid that made him feel giddy. Like a young girl. It was really fucking embarrassing.

**Me: ****_yeah well say whatever you want, at least I know I wont die alone_**

**Astrid:** _**well isn't that just a lovely thought :)**_

**Me**: _**oh my god**_

**Astrid**: _**what?!**_

**Me**: _**I just discovered my cereal box has jokes on it**_

**Astrid**: _**0_0 what a time to be alive**_

**Me**: _**Seriously some of them aren't that bad**_

**Astrid**:_** okay tell me some then**_

**Me**: _**ok why did the smartphone need its glasses**_

**Astrid**: _**why**_

**Me**: _**it lost all its contacts!**_

**Astrid**: **_That was honestly dreadful Hiccup_**

**Me**: _**What are you talking about that was so exciting**_

**Astrid**: _**…**_

**Me**: _**okay here's another one, what do you call it when crazy cows get loose?**_

**Astrid**: _**okay what**_

**Me**: _**Udder destruction!**_

**Astrid**: _**Oh god…**_

**Me**: _**ok ok one more**_

**Astrid****_: No way in hell! I'm not responding to you anymore good bye_**

**Me**: _**Wait Astrid come back!**_

And Hiccup couldn't stop smiling all the way to his room where he would get dressed and start the day.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS **

**CHAPTER 5: PSYCHOLOGY, PHONECALLS, AND PLANS FOR THE BREAK**

**WARNING (S): SWEARING.**

Astrid shuffled into a vacant carrel on the far side of the library, across from some boy surrounded at least 10 coffee cups and snoring on top of his books. And although she was tempted to draw a moustache on his face just because, she still felt bad. He was probably exhausted, like everyone else here. Collage was a push a pull between being exhausted and being drunk. No one was really happy, she supposed. Everyone was just like Astrid, doing this because their parents had this future pre-planned for them. One that was entirely based on making money and nothing else. Just like her dad who was a successful doctor, head of his department and made enough money to keep Astrid and her family living lavishly. He seemed to have the same expectation for her and her brother; but she'd been the only one to refute it. And for several months of senior year she didn't talk to her father, couldn't even sit at the dinner table with him. Then sometime later, they found middle ground and agreed that Astrid could study psychology since she was interested in it and it was as close to medicine as her father could push her.

And so there she was. Sitting across from the looming pile of books with her thoughts wondering. Pulling her calculus book from the center of the stack and opening it to the designated page, she huffed. Math had never been a strong suit. In other words she fucking sucked at it. And sure she could get a tutor but that meant asking her parents for more money which was never a problem with anyone but Astrid's ego. They already paid for her apartment and expenses and tuition. She would never ask more of the people who made her endure their corporate, high-end, stuck up bullshit. She'd gone through being dragged to fancy parties and being held up to a certain model of behavior and dating rich, snobby boys for years. She'd never ask anything of them if it meant being involved in a life like that.

She scribbled a question in her notebook, trying mentally to find a place to even begin with solving it. But it was so long and intimidating. Like her life right now. She was a fucking walking-talking calculus problem. Taking a long sip of her coffee, she shut her mind off of all thoughts that didn't have to do with numbers and variables. She had a huge load of course due before spring break and she'd barely made a dent in it with the recent twist in events. She seemed to always have something else to think about and something else to worry about, school had been majorly lagging.

Just as she was beginning to scribble a few steps onto the page and wrap her head around the complexity of the question, her phone buzzed rapidly and continually on the table. Groaning with such sheer frustration, she actually had to grimace apologetically at the people around her. For a second she thought it might have been Hiccup calling to tell her more horrendous jokes from earlier that morning, but instead she saw something potentially more horrendous. It was a call from her mother. _Her mother?!_

"H-Hel-_Hello_?" She gulped.

"Hello Astrid, how are you?"

"I'm okay mom. How are you, dad and Ashton?"

"We're all well. Your brother just won the Rhose Scholarship. I thought I'd call and let you know. Me and your father are just delighted!"

Astrid's heart stopped with emotion. It was so fucking tragic. She was so proud of her brother because he was truly brilliant, but oh so overshadowing. "Oh, that's- that's so exciting mom. Tell him I say congratulations." She waited for her mother to say something else, but instead she heard silence. "Was that all you needed?"

"Not quite," she paused, and Astrid ran a trembling hand over her face. "Your father and I were thinking of taking a trip down to the Hamptons for spring break and it's only right to ask you, as our daughter, if you'd like to join us. We _were_ really hoping to spend some quality time with Ashton before he leaves for collage in the fall."

"And me?"

"And with you, of course."

Fuck, she hated that her parents were treating her like this. Like the odd one out, the black sheep of the family. Of course her parents wanted to spend time with her perfect brother, the pride and joy. The one who said yes to everything. And not her. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ She wanted so badly to say no. To scream and shout at her for being so horrible and making her life such a mess. But she couldn't get herself to say anything.

"So, would you like to join us _dear_?" So fake and sugarcoated.

"Um, do you think you could give me a few days to think it over? I-I want to um talk to my advisor about coursework first, but I'll let you know in a few days." She was being alienated and it hurt so much. Much more than she'd ever claim to feel.

"Of course, take your time. Just know that you _can_ stay at the university, if you'd like too."

"Yeah okay, I'll uh talk to you soon mother." And that concluded the earth shattering phone call that perfectly exemplified Astrid's relationship with her parents. Tense and tight and overwrought.

She felt angry tears along her cheeks as she clutched her phone and dialled a number.

After about two rings the person on the other line picked up and Astrid stuttered, choking on tears.

_ "H-Hiccup, c-can you meet me at the library? I really need s-someone."_


	6. CHAPTER 6

**A/N: **Hey guys, hows it going? Thanks so much for being so wonderful about the story and wanting me to update, its honestly so sweet that you wanna read my work so badly! Writing this story gives me so much joy :) So um, after a dramatic fifth chapter heres something to kill you with feels (hehe). I basically tried to shove all the cuteness that I could in one chapter for you. And to all those who made predictions about what would happen next, trust me you won't see this coming (another hehe). Anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter and leave some guesses of what you think will happen next with Hiccup and Astrid's relationship. It's super interesting. Remember to fave, follow, review and tell all your friends. Love you 3

**YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS **

**CHAPTER 6: SMOOTHIES, COMFORT AND CALCULUS**

**WARNING (S): SWEARING**.

When Hiccup rushed into the library on south side of campus, he knew what he was stepping into would be emotionally strenuous. He could feel the anxiety rushing out in waves and even after years of therapy and stress help, he found himself returning to a dark place again. And if it weren't for the now small looking blonde girl curled up in a study carrel, looking deflated and broken, he would have turned around and barrel right out the door. The tension was practically palpable with the amount of college students hunched over books tugging on their hair and chugging coffee. He hated this entire scene, it was the reason he studied at home and only took morning classes. He'd tried so hard to avoid college as whole, but that hadn't really been an option considering both his parents were college graduates and he'd rather not stay at home and bum from his dad all the time.

Trudging further in through the shelves, he stopped short of Astrid sitting with her head between her hands, her eyes smudged with black and Hiccup knew it was gonna take more than a tropical mango smoothie to fix whatever it was that she was going through. The words from her earlier phone call rang in his ears still and his heart tugged at just how torn up she'd sounded.

And how she'd needed him. That whole side of it had felt like a mixture of elation and pride. And knowing that in her moment of darkness, Astrid had turned towards Hiccup. Which also meant that in his moment of weakness, he could turn towards her also.

"Astrid?" he said softly, placing the cold drink down and setting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him for a few silent moments, attempting to collect herself before she launched herself into Hiccup's arms. He stumbled back but engulfed her in the deepest hug his arms would allow. She pressed himself into his every groove like she'd been dying to and for a moment Hiccup just waited, trying to take in the fact that he was holding Astrid in the middle of the library like they were in love or something. It was crazy.

"Astrid? Are you okay? Say something, please."

She pulled away reluctantly, eyes meeting his as she took in hurried breaths, trying to gain control of herself. She was freaking out, breaking down in a way Hiccup was almost too familiar with. And he was so confused because how could Astrid, put together and kick ass and funny and everything he'd ever wanted, Astrid could be breaking down in such a way. So silently. It kind of hurt him to see.

"Astrid please you're- you're scaring me."

"Hiccup I-" she fell silent, dragging a hand over face. "Fuck, Hiccup."

"Astrid, you're shaking," Hiccup soothed, sitting her down on the chair. "Here take drink of this." He placed the now melting drink in her palms from which she took generous sip, her chest slowing down. "Have you eaten anything today? Besides your coffee?"

"N-no, I-I haven't."

Hiccup clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Okay I'm gonna run to the vending machine, I'll be right back okay? Don't move. We can talk after you've eaten something."

And he was off. Slowly disappearing from Astrid's blurring sight. And she felt so fucking stupid for being so weak. For crying and seeking comfort from someone she'd known for only two weeks. For crying and seeking comfort in the first place. It wasn't like it was the first time her parents had broken her fucking heart. It just stung so much more this time. Like a fresh wound, rather than an old one reopening. And god, Hiccup was perfect. She wanted to kiss the lights out of him for being so sweet. For rushing over here, bringing her a damn smoothie and hugging her when most people wouldn't.

And as he returned to her vision, she wondered if her emotional baggage was something worth springing on someone she was developing a major crush on. Was talking about her fucked up past and family worth it? What if he lost interest? Or didn't have any interest at all? What if he didn't want to deal with her emotional problems? What if he thought she was too much work for him? Astrid would be ruining something before it had even had a chance to happen. A new record for her. She took a deep breath, ringing her fingers together. She'd just have to make an excuse, she couldn't tell him the secrets and stories that would potentially ruin something that was beginning to feel like everything.

He handed her a bag of BBQ chips with a smile and gentle eyes that were so beautiful, Astrid felt like she could cry all over again. No one had looked at her like that in such a long time.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling just the tiniest at him.

"No problem. So… um what happened?" Hiccup questioned, his voice soft. And when Astrid didn't speak he continued. "On the phone you sounded so distressed, it scared me so much Astrid. Just tell me so I can make you feel better."

And she didn't know why he cared so much; it wasn't like he even knew Astrid that well. So then why? Maybe he was just like that. Or maybe he cared for her, more than a friend. Even more reason to not tell him what was really going on. If he were getting close now, he wouldn't only run away when he actually knew what Astrid's life was like and how absolutely messed up she was.

"I-I'm failing a class," Astrid blurted lamely, her eyes practically rolling in their sockets. She was so stupid, that was no reason to be crying like a lunatic. Great, he's defiantly not into anymore Astrid.

"You're failing a class, what class is it?" he implored, brows furrowed and face twisted in confusion.

"Calc."

"Oh… okay. That's why you were crying so much?" he said in disbelief and Astrid wanted a hole to open in the ground and swallow her up, it was so fucking embarrassing.

"Y-yeah, I mean it might not be a big deal to you but my parents have such high expectations for me. And if they find out, they're probably gonna disown me or something."

Hiccup laughed though Astrid could see no humor in the situation. "Astrid, I'm sure they won't disown you okay? Let's not be too dramatic."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered, shoving a handful of chips into her mouth. "You haven't met my parents yet." At that he looked up, his eyes instantly finding her's because Astrid was stupid enough to imply that she and Hiccup had a future, like someday he would meet her parents, even though it was all so uncertain. A blush rapidly crept over her cheeks and he smirked.

"Here's what we're gonna do. I'll help you with calc since I'm basically a math god. We'll save your grade, your relationship with your parents and all order will be restored. How does that sound?"

And Astrid really, really wanted to kiss him because he was so fucking wonderful.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for right?"

Hiccup took a hold of her pencil and began scribbling down equations and calc related nonsense while Astrid stared at him. Simply admiring because she was beginning to really, really dig him.


End file.
